


A Mill's House Christmas

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Summary: Y/S/N has been cursed ever since he was a baby, forcing Y/N to run, hide, and fight for her son’s life every second of every day. This all changes when a man named Mick Davies gives them a Christmas present better than any they ever could’ve imagined. This gift giving, however, puts Y/N on the Men of Letters’ radar and it isn’t long before Arthur Ketch sets out to recover what had been stolen. Once Arthur meets Y/N and Y/S/N, will he be able to carry out his mission?





	A Mill's House Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was based on a Hallmark movie called ‘A Bramble House Christmas,’ which stars David Haydn-Jones (thus why I was inspired to make this a Ketch fic). I’m just going to warn you that the ending is nothing like the movie though! Also, Y/S/N stands for ‘your son’s name.’ Merry Christmas!

Warnings: Many POV switches between Ketch and the reader, derogatory language, violence, multiple character’s deaths

Fic:

“What do you mean it’s gone?” Ketch asks angrily.

“I told you,” Toni sighs, “The manipulative little bitch wormed her way into Mick’s life and he gave her anything she wanted. Frankly it’s her fault that you had to kill Davies.”

“It doesn’t make any sense,” Ketch argues, “Mick knew how the Old Men feel about protecting our assets. He wouldn’t just give something as powerful as that away.”

“Well apparently he would, and he did,” Toni says, “Mick was very book smart, but he lacked common sense. He let this woman take advantage of him and it led to his own death.” 

“Who is she?” Ketch asks.

“Some American hunter named Y/N whom Mick was trying to bring to our side, I presume,” Toni answers, “Of course the blind idiot didn’t realize he was being played and now the Men of Letters has lost one of its most powerful means of protection, amongst other irreplaceable items.”

“Then we have to get it back,” Ketch says, “Where can I find her?”

“The records indicate that before Mick died, he took her to a little bed and breakfast, called the Mill’s House, which doubles as a hideout for hunters,” Toni answers.

“Trying to keep her safe?” Ketch questions.

“Or trying to keep his mistake hidden,” Toni suggests.

“Either way,” Ketch continues, “She won’t get away with stealing from us. I’m going to find her and take back what’s ours.”

***

“This place is beautiful, isn’t it Mom?” Y/S/N asks as he tromps through the snow.

“It is,” you answer, “And it’s even better since I get to be here with you.” Y/S/N smiles as he heads toward the house, the snow falling all around.

It wasn’t long ago that you thought seeing your son happy like this was impossible. Your little boy was cursed, had been for a long time. When he was just a baby, a witch you had been hunting had managed to curse Y/S/N so that he would attract any monsters nearby. Suddenly, your son had become a target and you had to keep running in order to protect him. You used to think that it was a punishment for dragging your son into this life. If you had just stopped hunting once Y/S/N was born, he wouldn’t have been cursed and he wouldn’t have had monsters chasing after him every second of his life. That was until a man named Mick Davies came along and changed everything.

He was a part of an organization called the British Men of Letters and at first, his only goal was to get you to join his cause. Apparently the group was collecting hunters and Mick wanted you amongst them. Of course you refused. With your son to care for and protect, there was no way you’d agree to joining this group, especially since you didn’t trust them. When you said no, he tried getting closer to you. At first you were reluctant, but you slowly began to open up to him.

Something changed in Mick when he learned about Y/S/N. Where once he was only concerned with getting you to work for him, he began to help you protect your son. Mick gave you any resource you needed to defeat the monsters chasing after Y/S/N. You weren’t sure how you could ever repay him, but then he had to go and give you the best Christmas present you could ever ask for. He gave you an amulet unlike any you’d ever heard of. It was simple; an oval, golden pendant with a sapphire set in the middle, hanging from a plain black cord. Despite its ordinary appearance, it held a great deal of power. When Y/S/N wore it, his curse was suppressed and he was no longer a beacon for the monsters that were after him. Mick had given Y/S/N a chance to live his life, to be a child, and you were grateful to him for that.

With the amulet giving you a chance to relax, Mick had suggested that you take a break from hunting. He booked you a room in a bed and breakfast that he had found in a small town. Jody, the owner of the business, was a hunter as well. From what you’d heard, she did everything she could to make hunters feel safe and welcome. You hadn’t heard from Mick since.

“Stomp the snow off of your boots before you go inside,” you remind Y/S/N as you head up the front steps of the house. You didn’t want to get on her bad side by messing up her home before you’d even met her. Y/S/N does as you say, stomping his feet and shaking the snow from his jacket before heading inside. You do the same, shaking the snow from your bags as well.

The home was beautiful, the wooden interior giving it a cozy cabin feel. You could hear the crackle of a fire roaring in the fireplace, smell the smoke emanating from it. The warmth was inviting. Jody had already started putting up Christmas decorations, though from the looks of it, the transformation was far from complete. You hoped that perhaps Jody would let you help her decorate the home. It had been so long since you’d gotten to do something so simple as set up Christmas decorations.

“You must be Y/N,” a woman announces as you enter the house, “And that must make you Y/S/N. I’m Jody; it’s a pleasure to meet you both.” Placing your bag beside your feet, you shake Jody’s hand, happy to meet someone who could understand the things you and Y/S/N had been through.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” you tell her, “Thank you for taking us in like this. It’s been so long since Y/S/N and I have had a chance to relax.”

“Well, you’re going to have plenty of time to do that here,” Jody assures you, “I’m going to make sure of that. Here, let me grab the keys and show you to your room.”

“Thank you,” you say, following her as she shows you the way.

“Your room is right up here,” she tells you, “We’re expecting another visitor as well. He was supposed to be here already, but he must be running late. He’ll be in the room down the hall. From what I understand, he’s a hunter too.”

“It’s weird being around hunters again,” you admit, “Y/S/N and I spent so long trying to stay away from everyone for their own protection, and ours, that I’ve almost forgotten what it’s like.”

“At some point, it becomes easier to retreat into your own world,” Jody says, “I understand that.” You wondered what had happened to make her say that. “Well, here we are,” Jody announces, “Dinner’s at six, but let me know if you need anything before that.”

“Thank you Jody, for everything,” you tell her.

“You’re welcome,” Jody replies. She offers a gentle smile before handing you the keys and leaving you to explore your room. Before you even turn around, you hear the bed creak behind you. Turning, you find exactly what you’d expected. Y/S/N had made himself comfortable on the bed, a book in his lap opened to the page where he’d left off.

“Sweetheart,” you say softly, moving to sit beside him, “Don’t you want to go outside and play in the snow?”

“Not right now,” Y/S/N answers, “I want to finish reading the book Mick gave me. He said it would keep me safe.”

“I know,” you tell him, “But the amulet Mick gave you will keep you safe too. You don’t have to research so much anymore. You can go out and have fun without having to worry about the monsters.”

“I know,” Y/S/N says, not taking his eyes from the page, “But Mick said I should go at my own pace.”

“Alright,” you say, “How about you read until it’s time for dinner and then maybe later we can go out and look at Christmas lights?”

“Maybe,” Y/S/N answers, thumbing the pages of his book. You wanted so much more for him than to be trapped in this world of hunting, but it was what he had become accustomed to and it was the world he was comfortable with.

After dinner, you tried to get Y/S/N to go out and enjoy the Christmas decorations the town had set up, but he was reluctant to leave the house. Maybe Mick was right. Maybe Y/S/N needed to take things at his own pace and you needed to give him the room to do that without forcing him to do things that made him uncomfortable. Still, you hated the thought that Y/S/N might not be enjoying his life to the fullest because of your mistake.

When Y/S/N finally falls asleep, you take the book from his lap, looking at the page before shutting the book. The page was titled ‘Rugaru.’ It was amazing that he could sleep so easily after putting all of this information into his head. You place a kiss to his forehead and run a hand through his hair before placing the book on the nightstand and turning out the light.

You wouldn’t be able to sleep. Your nerves had been on edge for so many years that your body hadn’t adjusted to the newfound safety. Instead of lying awake in bed, you decide to head downstairs. Jody is nowhere to be found, but you notice the boxes of Christmas decorations yet to be put up. You figure it was better to do something useful than to sit around doing nothing, so you open up the nearest box and get to work.

The box you’d opened was full of garland and red bows. Taking your time to make sure everything looked just right, you wrap the garland around the railing of the banister and down the handrail along the stairs. You attach the bows at intervals, trying your best to make them look as even as possible. You’re so engrossed in your work that the door slamming shut behind you makes you jump.

Your instincts kick in and you start to reach for your gun as you turn on heel. Before you can pull the weapon from its holster, the man begins to speak. “It’s alright, I don’t mean you any harm,” the man tells you in a smooth British accent, his hands held up in surrender, “I did have a reservation and I was rather hoping I could check in.”

“Oh, sorry,” you apologize, “You just startled me.”

“My apologies,” the man says as he brushes show from the shoulders of his leather jacket.

“Here, um, let me help you get checked in,” you say as you move to Jody’s desk and begin reading through the ledger to find the stranger’s name.

“You’re Jody, I take it?” he asks.

“No, I’m just a guest staying here,” you answer, “I’m not sure where Jody is, but she told me we were expecting another guest. That must make you Arthur Ketch.” Grabbing the key for his room you move back to where he’s standing and hand it to him. “Here you go,” you say, “Jody said you’ll be staying in the room just down the hall from mine. I can show you, if you’d like. Oh, and I’m Y/N, by the way.”

“Y/N,” Arthur repeats, “Then you’re the -” His words are cut off by Y/S/N’s shouts.

“Mom, Mom!” he pants as he runs down the stairs, “I heard a loud noise and when I looked, I couldn’t find you anywhere.” He throws his arms around you and holds on tight. “I was afraid the monsters took you,” he says.

“I’m so sorry, Sweetheart,” you say, sinking to your knees and hugging him back, “I never should’ve left the room without telling you. Everything’s alright, I promise. We don’t have to worry about the monsters any more, remember?” You press your hand against his chest, reminding him of the amulet he always wore beneath his shirt. He nods, too choked up to speak. “Look, Y/S/N, this is Arthur Ketch,” you say, trying to calm him, “He’s the guest that Jody was talking about and he’s a hunter too, so nothing bad is going to happen, I promise.”

“Hello, Y/S/N,” Arthur says awkwardly as if he weren’t used to being around children.

“It’s late,” you say to your son, “Let’s get you back to bed. Arthur, if you’d like to follow us, I can show you to your room.”

“I’d appreciate that,” Arthur says, grabbing his bags as he follows you up the stairs.

***

“So, did you get the amulet back yet?” Toni asks.

“She has a son,” Arthur says into his cell phone as he paces the room.

“And?” Toni replies.

“He’s an innocent,” Arthur answers, “Whatever his mother may have done, the boy doesn’t deserve to suffer for it.”

“Spoken like someone with a hint of humanity,” Toni sighs, “Almost something Mick might say; and we all know how he wound up.”

“He’s about the age we were when we started schooling at Kendricks,” Arthur adds.

“Then he’s old enough to understand that actions have consequences,” Toni says, “And unfortunately it’s time for his Mummy to pay for hers.”

“What if she was just trying to protect her son?” Arthur questions.

“She shouldn’t have crossed us,” Toni stays firm.

“And what if you were in her shoes?” Arthur asks, “Wouldn’t you do anything you could to protect your child?”

Toni hesitates before continuing, “We don’t even know what sort of shoes she’s wearing. Don’t let her fool you the way she fooled Mick.” With that, Toni ends the call.

***

“Look, Mom, it’s him, I know it is,” Y/S/N says as he shows you the book he’d been reading. Arthur Ketch’s name was spelled out in bold print across the page. “Maybe Mr. Davies sent him to help us.”

“Maybe,” you answer, though you were skeptical. Mick had kept you away from his organization for a reason. Would he really send this stranger to look after you without telling you first?

“Can we go to the diner for lunch?” Y/S/N asks.

“Of course,” you answer.

“Do you think Mr. Ketch will be there?” he questions.

“How about we head there and see?” you ask in return. Y/S/N had never really been excited to go anywhere, but being here and knowing he was safe was doing him good; not to mention the fact that one of his favorite hunters might be staying at the same B&B as you. You help Y/S/N pull on his gloves before pulling on your own and wrapping your scarf around your neck. Arthur is nowhere to be found as you leave the house and make your way into town.

“Mom, look!” Y/S/N says, tugging the hem of your coat to get your attention. He points out the carolers in the park, the Christmas tree in the center of town, and the window displays in the stores that line the street. Before Mick, simple things like this would’ve gone unnoticed. All of your attention, and Y/S/N’s, would’ve been focused on staying alive. It made you happy to see Y/S/N enjoying himself.

“The diner’s right around the corner,” you tell Y/S/N, “Don’t go too far ahead.”

“I won’t,” he assures you as he rounds the corner. He waits for you to catch up before opening the door and heading inside. “Mr. Ketch!” Y/S/N shouts as he sees Arthur sitting at one of the tables. He runs to the table and takes a seat beside the hunter.

“Y/S/N!” you chide, “Mr. Ketch didn’t invite us to eat with him.”

“That’s quite alright,” Arthur says, “I wouldn’t mind the company. I was just about to order lunch if you’d like to join me, and you can call me Arthur.”

“Thank you,” you say, taking a seat across from Arthur. Y/S/N leans toward Arthur taking interest in the book he had lying open on the table.

“What are you researching?” Y/S/N asks.

“Nothing much,” Arthur answers, “I’m just brushing up on my warding spells.”

“Oh, I know a lot about those!” Y/S/N says excitedly, “Mom and I had to use them a lot until, well, until we came here.”

“I’m not the best at research,” Arthur admits, “But if you’re an expert on spells like these, maybe you could help me.”

“I could?” Y/S/N asks excited by the idea.

“If your Mum says it’s alright,” Arthur says, looking to you for permission.

“Can I, Mom?” Y/S/N asks.

“I suppose it couldn’t hurt,” you answer. Y/S/N’s grin makes you smile.

“Welcome to Sioux Falls Diner,” the waitress greets your table, “My name’s Claire. What can I get for you guys?” Going around the table, each of you orders your lunch. “It’s always nice to see families come to the diner,” Claire mentions as she watches Y/S/N and Arthur talking about the books they had with them.

“Oh, we’re not …” Arthur says, “I’m just…”

“Arthur here is our new friend,” you say, finishing Arthur’s sentence.

“It’s still nice to see you come in,” Claire says with a smile. You smile in return. “Have you had a chance to try our homemade candies?” she asks, piquing Y/S/N’s interest, “I have some free samples at the counter if you want to try some.” Y/S/N looks at you with pleading eyes.

“Go ahead,” you tell him with a laugh, “Just stay where I can see you, ok?”

“Promise!” Y/S/N says before jumping up from his seat and following Claire to the counter.

“Did Mick send you?” you ask Arthur, getting straight to the point.

“I don’t know what -” Arthur begins, but you stop him.

“Please,” you say, “There’s no need to lie about it. You’re obviously part of the British Men of Letters.”

“What makes you say that?” Arthur asks.

“Well, the accent was the first hint,” you say, “But your name written all over those books that Mick gave Y/S/N is what really gives you away.”

“I suppose I’ve been found out,” Arthur admits, rubbing the back of his head in nervousness, “Mick sent me to keep an eye on you and your son, to make sure you’re safe.”

“Mick’s a good man,” you say softly, “He’s one of Y/S/N’s heroes, and so are you.”

“Me? Why?” Arthur asks.

“He’s read about a bunch of your hunts in the books that Mick gave him,” you say, “He looks up to you.”

“Even over the Winchesters?” he asks.

“Well, I wouldn’t say over the Winchesters,” you admit, “But you’re definitely on the same level as them.”

“I never thought anyone would see me as a hero,” Arthur says, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “No one really should.”

“At least you’re humble about it,” you tease. Arthur smirks slightly.

“Arthur, after lunch, do you wanna come with my Mom and I to see the park?” Y/S/N asks as he comes bounding back to the table. He was obviously on a sugar rush.

“I - that’s up to your Mum,” Arthur answers, looking to you.

“We wouldn’t mind the company,” you say, mimicking his words from earlier.

When lunch is over, you head up to the counter to settle your bill. “I’m sorry I assumed that the two of you were married,” Claire apologies.

“No worries,” you assure her.

“You two would make a cute couple though,” she adds. You can feel your cheeks heating up. Handing Claire the money, you look over your shoulder to find Y/S/N chatting away as Arthur listens, barely able to get a word in. The sight makes you chuckle. Turning back to the counter, you start to look at the little basket of ornaments that were for sale. “Here’s your change,” Claire says, handing back a small pile of coins.

“Thanks,” you say, “Could I also buy this?” You hold up one of the ornaments, an elegant beaded snowflake. “I’m staying at a bed and breakfast near here and I’d like to buy the owner a gift.”

“You’re staying at Jody’s place?” Claire asks, you nod in affirmation, “Well, I’m going to warn you, she’s a little particular about how her house is decorated; I should know, she practically adopted me. If you want to get her a gift, I’d recommend the fudge.”

You think it over for a moment, finally deciding to take Clare’s advice, laying the ornament carefully back into the basket. Claire wraps up the dessert and hands it to you as you pay for your purchase. You thank her for her help and head back to the table where Arthur and Y/S/N are waiting.

“Ready to go?” you ask them. You help Y/S/N put on his coat and mittens before putting on your own.

Arthur walks beside you through the park, Y/S/N just up ahead. Your son didn’t seem to have a care in the world, a welcome change. “Mom, can I go see the carolers?” he asks you.

“Sure,” you answer, “Just stay where I can see you.” Y/S/N agrees before running off a little ways. You find an empty bench not far away and take a seat.

“Mick didn’t tell me much about your situation,” Arthur says.

“It’s a long story,” you tell him, “But basically, we needed help, and Mick was there.”

“And Y/S/N’s father?” Arthur questions.

“Out of the picture,” you answer, “The asshole took off not long after Y/S/N was born. Y/S/N thinks it’s his fault that his Dad left, and it breaks my heart that he blames himself for something like that.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked,” Arthur says, realizing he’d hit a sore spot. “The items that Mick gave you,” Arthur continues, “We’re they useful?”

“Very,” you answer, “If it weren’t for him, we’d still be running and fighting for our lives. I’m so grateful to him for everything he’s done, even after I refused to work for him.”

“Why did you refuse to come work with us?” Arthur inquiries.

“With Y/S/N, it just would’ve been too much,” you answer, “You’re not going to try and recruit me too are you?”

“No,” Arthur laughs, “Not unless you’ve changed your mind.”

“Sorry,” you shake your head, “A world without monsters sounds great, but only if my son is alive to see it.”

“Fair enough,” Arthur concedes.

***

When you get back to the house, Jody is putting up more Christmas decorations. “Ah, you’re back,” she says, “You must’ve been up late last night. Someone check our missing guest in and I assume the garland didn’t wind itself around the banister.”

“Sorry,” you apologize, “I was trying to be useful.”

“That’s very nice of you,” Jody says, “But you’re supposed to be here to relax, so relax.”

“We bought you a present,” Y/S/N says, holding out the box of fudge like it’s a peace offering.

“Thank you very much,” Jody says, taking the box.

“You’re welcome!” Y/S/N replies.

“You must be the guest we were waiting on last night, “Jody says, looking to the man standing beside you.

“Arthur Ketch” he introduces himself, holding out his hand.

“Jody Mills,” Jody replies, shaking his hand, “I typically prefer to check in my guests myself, but someone beat me to it.”

“I got held up in the snow last night and it took me longer to get here than I anticipated, I apologize if I inconvenienced you,” Arthur says.

“Oh, don’t mind her,” another woman says as she comes down the stairs, “I’ve known Jody for a few years now and she always gets grumpy around Christmas.”

“I do not,” Jody protests. The woman raises her eyebrow as if to say ‘I told you so.’

“I’m Donna, by the way,” she introduces herself, “You must be Y/N, Y/S/N, and Arthur. Pleasure to meet you.”

“Donna’s another guest,” Jody explains, “She’s here for the Christmas Eve party that the police have every year for the kids in town.”

“You’re all welcome to come too, I’d you want,” Donna invites.

“We’d love to,” you answer for yourself and Y/S/N.

“I can’t,” Arthur replies, “I don’t plan on staying here that much longer.”

***

“Is it done?” Toni asks, irritated.

“I haven’t found the amulet yet,” Arthur says, “Perhaps she doesn’t have it. We don’t even know that Mick stole it for her.”

“It’s quite obvious that this Y/N is a manipulative little bitch and that she’s gotten to you as well,” Toni sighs, “You’ve had a whole day to recover our assets and what did you accomplish? Nothing. If you don’t complete the mission soon, I’ll be there myself to kill the thief and her son.” Toni doesn’t even say goodbye before hanging up.

Maybe Y/N had stolen from the Men of Letters, but she wasn’t what Arthur had expected. He saw why Mick liked her. Y/N was the type of mother who would do anything to protect her son, unlike his own mother who had abandoned him as a baby. She was kind and gentle, but Arthur saw the fierceness that lurked beneath the surface, waiting to strike should anyone try to hurt her son. He respected her for that.

All Toni wanted was the amulet, and to see Y/N dead. She didn’t care about anything other than the mission. Arthur had been the same way until he had met Y/N and Y/S/N. Perhaps he’d only known them for a day, but having someone to call family was something he had always longed for in secret, something the two of them had. Arthur didn’t want to tear them apart. He wasn’t sure he could even if he was ordered to.

***

“Good morning,” Arthur says as you come downstairs for breakfast.

“Good morning,” you reply sleepily, “Y/S/N, good morning to you too.” It had startled you when he hadn’t been in his bed this morning, but you were starting to take it as a good sign. He was excited to get out and experience life rather than be coped up inside all day.

“Good morning, Mom,” Y/S/N says, “Arthur was showing me some new sigils.”

“He was?” you ask, “What kinds of sigils?”

“The kinds that keep the monsters away,” he replies.

“I’m not sure how much I’m teaching him,” Arthur admits, “Y/S/N seems to know most of them already.”

“I’m sure he’s enjoying it all the same,” you say, watching the pair as you put together a breakfast plate. Thank goodness Arthur didn’t have the same affinity for breakfast food that Dean did or there’d be nothing left.

“Oh, Mom, Donna said that there’s a skating rink in town and that Jody has some skates that we could use in the closet upstairs,” Y/S/N begins, “Can we go after breakfast?”

“Well, I suppose,” you answer, “But we’re going to have to find someone who can teach us.”

“I could teach you,” Arthur offers.

“You can skate?” you ask.

“I learned when I was about Y/S/N’s age,” he explains, “I went to a boarding school of sorts and I didn’t get to go home for Christmas. So instead, I spent my free time building and destroying snowmen and learning how to skate. Why do you sound so surprised?”

“I just didn’t figure you for the type of person who knew how to skate,” you shrug, “Sorry.”

“Apology accepted,” Arthur says, “But for that, I’m going to have to insist that you let me teach you.”

“Deal,” you agree.

Donna gave you the directions to the skating rink after breakfast and Arthur helped you pick out your skates from the ones Jody had stored upstairs. When you get to the rink, you head inside. It was beautiful, decorated as if it were an outdoor rink. The overhead lights were turned off and the only light in the room was provided by prop street lamps and strings of Christmas lights. Taking a seat on an empty bench, the three of you put on your skates.

Arthur stands and tests the ice before helping Y/S/N to his feet. “It’s really easy,” Arthur assures, “Point your feet so they make a slice of pizza, like this.” You stay on the bench, watching as Arthur teaches your son how to skate.

“Look, Mom!” Y/S/N exclaims as he starts to get the hang of it.

“You’re doing great!” you tell him. Arthur lets Y/S/N go off on his own before coming back to get you.

“Your turn,” Arthur says, holding out his hand to you.

“This is probably going to be awful,” you warn as you take his hand.

“You’ll do just fine,” Arthur assures, “Just follow my lead.” He helps you to your feet, supporting you as you stumble. You copy Arthur, orienting your feet and pushing off.

“This isn’t so bad,” you comment, falling as soon as you finish your thought. Arthur falls with you, both of you laughing.

“Sorry,” you say, looking up at him.

“It’s quite alright,” he assures. Reaching down, he brushes your hair behind your ear.

“Mom, are you ok?” Y/S/N asks, skating back to where you’d fallen.

“I’m fine,” you answer, turning your attention away from Arthur. Arthur pushes himself up from the ice and helps you to stand. “I’m not a natural like you are,” you add, “I need some more practice.”

***

Much to your surprise, Arthur had decided to stay longer than he originally planned. As the days pass and Christmas nears, you become closer and closer to Arthur. Y/S/N does as well. The two had started working on some sort of secret project and you weren’t allowed to know the details. This gave you plenty of time to yourself and you weren’t quite sure how to use it. Thankfully, a knock on the door keeps you from having to worry about how to spend your time.

“Oh, hi Y/N,” Claire says as you hold the door for her. Her arms are full with paper bags. “Is Jody here?” she asks.

“She left with Donna not long ago,” you tell her, “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Jody and I normally bake cookies for the party that the police department throws,” Claire says, “It’s weird that she forgot, but since she’s not here, would you mind helping me?”

“I’d love to help,” you tell her, “Just tell me how.” Claire directs you as you help her to make the dough, roll it out, and cut the cookies.

“So, have you gotten together with Arthur yet?” Claire asks.

“No,” you laugh.

“Why not?” Claire presses, “He’s cute, if you’re into that kind of thing, and you certainly seem to be into that kind of thing.”

“Stop it,” you say, your face turning red.

“What?” Claire asks, “You’d make a cute couple. Plus he seems to get along well with Y/S/N.”

“I barely know him,” you say, “Besides, after he leaves, I may never see him again.”

“That’s what phones are for,” she comments, making you sigh. “Don’t tell me you don’t like him,” Claire teases.

“I never said I didn’t like him,” you say.

Claire hums ‘um-hm’ as if your statement proved her point. “Come on,” she says, “Let’s get these cookies in the oven.”

***

“So, what kind of book should we make?” Arthur asks. Y/S/N sits at the diner table across from him.

“I think she’d like a book of spells and sigils,” Y/S/N says, “I’m safe now, but she isn’t. She could use the spells and sigils to make her as safe as I am.”

“What do you mean by ‘you’re safe now?’” Arthur asks.

“After I was born, a witch put a curse on me,” Y/S/N explains, “She made me a beacon so that any monsters nearby would find me and try to kill me. My Mom had to run and hide in order to protect me. I’ve almost died before. I think that’s why my Dad left. Mom says he couldn’t deal with running like that. It made her sad when he left.”

“I’m so sorry,” Arthur says, “But you know that’s not your fault, right?”

“I know that’s what Mom says,” Y/S/N answers.

Arthur pauses for a moment before asking his next question, “Mick gave you the amulet didn’t he?” Y/S/N nods.

“The amulet makes it so the monsters can’t find me,” Y/S/N says, pulling the amulet from beneath his shirt and turning it between his fingers, “I don’t have to run anymore.”

“And that’s why you want to make the book for your Mum,” Arthur surmises, “So that she can be safe like you.” Y/S/N nods again. “Then we’re going to find the best protection spells we can,” Arthur assures.

***

This mission should have been over a long time ago, Arthur knew that. He paces his room, trying to figure out what to do. If he let Y/N and Y/S/N go, he’d fail his mission and become a target for Dr. Hess; if he took the amulet back, he’d be putting a child in danger, an innocent child.

Arthur had never been one for sentimentality, but he couldn’t deny the connection he felt with Y/N and her son. He was starting to feel things for her that he’d never felt for anyone else and he knew that he couldn’t put her or Y/S/N in danger. That put him in the predicament he was in now.

If he took the amulet, the Men of Letters would be satisfied, but that would mean that Y/S/N’s curse would once again be in full effect. If he let Y/S/N keep the amulet, he would still be forced to run, just from monsters of a different sort. Perhaps if he could find a way to remove Y/S/N’s curse, he could save the boy and keep the Men of Letters happy.

Grabbing his coat and scarf, Arthur puts them on and heads down stairs. He had promised to go to the Christmas party with Y/N and Y/S/N and both were probably already waiting for him.

“Ready to go?” Y/N asks.

“I am, but where’s Y/S/N?” Arthur asks.

“He went ahead with Claire so he could help carry the cookies,” she answers, “So it’s just us.” Arthur smiles at the thought.

She walks by his side, the snow crunching beneath their feet. “Y/S/N told me about the amulet,” Arthur confesses, “And what Mick did for you. I didn’t know. Mick never told anyone exactly why he took the amulet.”

“Mick promised he would never tell anyone about Y/S/N,” she answers.

“I’m sorry this happened to you,” Arthur says, “To Y/S/N.”

“It’s not your fault,” she shrugs, “Besides you’re the one who’s here now, protecting us, so why are you sorry?”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about our organization,” Arthur says, “And about me.”

“And there’s a lot you don’t know about me,” Y/N replies. She stops walking and turns to face him. “Y/S/N has changed so much since you met him,” she says, “Mick gave him his life back, but you were the one who really brought him back to life. I’ve never seen him so excited or happy to spend time with anyone or to go out and experience life. That’s because of you.”

“I really haven’t done anything,” Arthur says.

“That isn’t true,” she says, taking a step closer, “You’ve done so much for him, and for me. After Y/S/N’s father …” She lets her words trail off as her hands slowly make their way to the lapels of Arthur’s coat.

Arthur places one hand on her waist, pulling her in closer; his other hand on her cheek, his thumb tracing her cheekbone. “I can’t stay,” Arthur says, “You wouldn’t be safe.”

“I’m a hunter,” she replies, “When have I ever been safe?” She leans in slowly, waiting for Arthur to close the distance. He slides his hand to the nape of her neck as he leans in, his lips nearly brushing hers.

“Mom, Arthur, come inside!” Y/S/N shouts from across the street, “They’re passing out the cookies!”

Y/N pulls away quickly, laughing softly, nervously. “I guess we should get inside,” she says, “We wouldn’t want to miss out on the cookies.”

“No, we wouldn’t,” Arthur laughs in agreement.

He was stupid, so bloody stupid. There was no way he could ever be with her, or be a part of their family. No matter where he went, Hess would always be there, dragging him back into the organization. He could never escape and if he stayed with Y/N and Y/S/N, he’d only be dragging them in too.

“This one’s for you, Arthur,” Y/S/N says, holding out a cookie to Arthur.

“Thank you,” he says, taking the cookie and taking a bite.

“Can we give Mom the present now?” Y/S/N asks.

“What present?” Y/N asks as she joins the conversation.

“Go on,” Arthur encourages.

“Arthur and I made this for you,” Y/S/N says as he pulls the book from the inside of his coat, “Merry Christmas!”

Y/N gasps as she sees the book. “Thank you,” she says as she flips through the pages, “Thank you both.”

“It’s full of healing spells and wards for protection,” Y/S/N says, “That way you can be as safe as I am.”

“I hope that book also has something that can make you disappear,” a voice Arthur recognized as Toni’s says, “Otherwise you’re in for a world of hurt.”

“And who the Hell are you?” Jody asks, overhearing the conversation.

“This is Toni,” Arthur growls, “She’s an … associate.”

“Donna, get everyone out of here,” Jody whispers, Donna quickly following instructions.

“Oh please,” Toni sighs, running her fingers across Arthur’s chest as she walks past him, “We’re much more than that. I’m surprised Arthur hasn’t told you about me. I take it that he hasn’t told you why he’s really here.”

“Arthur, what’s she talking about?” Y/N asks.

“Toni, don’t, I’m warning you,” Arthur warns.

“He isn’t here to protect you,” Toni says, “He’s here to take back what’s ours. Mick gave you stolen goods. Now give us back everything he gave you or there will be consequences.”

“I can’t do that,” Y/N says.

Toni raises her hand to strike, but she yelps in pain as Y/S/N kicks her in the shin. “Don’t touch my Mom!” Y/S/N shouts. Y/N grabs him by the arm and pulls him behind her.

“You’re the little brat Arthur told me about,” Toni hisses.

“You told her about my son?” Y/N asks angrily, “How could you.”

“Y/N, I’m sorry, I never meant -” Arthur begins.

“Of course he told us about him,” Toni says, “Arthur isn’t the traitor that Mick was.”

“Was?” Y/N asks.

“Oh, it must’ve slipped his mind,” Toni says, “Did Arthur forget to mention that he killed Mick? It happened not long after Mick gave you the amulet you refuse to give up. Now hand it over or you’ll be seeing Mick very soon.”

“Arthur?” you ask, “Tell me she’s lying.”

“I - I can’t,” Arthur says. Y/N takes a step back, pushing Y/S/N back as well. “I came here to take the amulet back,” Arthur confesses, “But once I met you and Y/S/N, things changed.”

“You killed Mick,” Y/N hisses, “I trusted you, Y/S/N trusted you, and you lied to us. How could you?”

“Y/N, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean -” Arthur says.

“I don’t care what you meant,” Y/N says, “You put my son in danger. Stay away from us.”

“I’m afraid we can’t do that, Dear,” Toni says, making another move to strike.

“Run,” Arthur says to Y/N as he catches Toni’s wrist. Y/N doesn’t hesitate, grabbing Y/S/N’s hand and running from the building along with Jody. “Leave them be,” Arthur demands.

“You know I can’t do that,” Toni says, “You know as well as I do that if we don’t finish what you started, Dr. Hess will hunt your whore down herself. If that happens, her death will be so much more painful than the one you or I would have delivered.”

“Toni, please, just let her go,” Arthur pleads, “We don’t need the amulet.”

“It’s a matter of principle,” Toni argues, “She can’t just steal from us.”

“She didn’t steal,” Arthur retorts, “Mick gave her the amulet. If you knew her, knew what she and her son had been through, you wouldn’t be so quick to judge. I’ve seen you with your son. You’d do anything to protect him and Y/N is just the same. Please, just let her go.”

“Why does she need the amulet so badly?” Toni asks, some of her anger seeming to fade.

“Her son was cursed as a baby,” Arthur explains, “Without the amulet, monsters hunted him every second of his life. Can you imagine that? Running every day of your life? Fighting to stay one step ahead of the monsters who want to kill your child? Each and every moment of your life spent worrying that if you turn your back for one second, your son might be dead when you turn back around? Maybe Mick stole, but he wasn’t being selfish and he wasn’t manipulated. He realized the pain that Y/N was in and just wanted to help. You can kill me if you wish, but I am never going to take that amulet from them and while I’m still alive, I won’t let you either.”

“You love her,” Toni whispers.

“I don’t,” Arthur refutes.

“Yes, you do,” Toni argues, “I’ve never seen you feel anything for anyone, but if she can make you feel something, anything, then maybe she isn’t half bad. Besides, you’re right about one thing. If my son were cursed, I would steal anything I thought would help and I wouldn’t apologize for it either.”

“Then you’ll help me?” Arthur asks.

“I’ll try,” Toni answers, “But I’m not sure what I can do. Dr. Hess is already on her way here. She wants Y/N dead and she won’t give you the chance to change her opinion.”

***

It was Christmas and you were running again. You should’ve been celebrating, not hiding. Things were supposed to be different, you weren’t supposed to be running anymore; but even with the amulet, the monsters were still after Y/S/N.

Jody had decided to come with you, a true ally. Arthur, on the other hand, had betrayed you. You let him in, told him secrets, fallen in love with him, and all he did was lie to you from the beginning. He killed your friend. Mick was a good man and he didn’t deserve to die just because he had a good heart.

The falling snow obscures your vision and makes the road slippery as you try to drive as fast as you can without sliding. You needed to get as far away from Arthur and Toni as you possibly could.

You slow down as you enter the limits of yet another town. This one looks like all the rest that you had driven through. Snow drifts line the streets, the windows filled with Christmas decorations, and strings of lights illuminating the trees. There was one difference, however. Not a single car, other than your own, was on the road. The snow on the streets didn’t even have tire marks, the snow on the sidewalks lacked footprints.

“Something’s wrong,” Jody says, noticing the same thing as you.

“I’m turning around,” you say quietly. Y/S/N is asleep in the back seat and you don’t want to worry him. You prepare to make a u-turn, but a sudden explosion changes your plans. Your tires pop, making it impossible to steer the car but you do your best to control the vehicle as you skid to a stop.

“What’s happening?” Y/S/N asks, terrified.

“It’s ok,” you pant, “Everything’s alright.” You didn’t believe your own words, so you hardly expected Y/S/N to. Flood lights click on, blinding you.

“You didn’t really think you could get away that easily, did you?” a woman with an accent asks. How many of them were there?

“Y/N,” Jody says, “Take Y/S/N and run. I’ll hold them off.”

“Jody, you can’t,” you say, “Please, take Y/S/N, I need to finish this.”

“Mom!” Y/S/N shouts, “Don’t go!”

“I have to, Sweetheart,” you say. Unbuckling your seatbelt, you turn to the back seat and cup Y/S/N’s face between your hands. “I need you to go with Jody,” you tell him, “I need to know that you’re safe, can you do that for me?” He nods sadly. “I love you so much,” you whisper, placing a kiss to his forehead.

“I love you too, Mom,” Y/S/N replies, a tear rolling down his cheek.

“Go, now,” you tell them, “I’ll hold them off for as long as I can.” Grabbing your gun from the dashboard, you step out of the car and cover Jody and Y/S/N as they make their escape.

“You are a feisty one, aren’t you?” the woman asks, “I can see why Mick thought you’d be an asset. Unfortunately for him, he made the mistake of crossing us, as you have too.”

“I won’t let you hurt my son,” you shout.

“I’m afraid you have no control over that,” the woman says, “My operatives are searching the town for your son and his protector as we speak. It won’t be long before they’re kneeling at my feet, guns to their heads.”

“I’ll kill you before I let that happen!” you state, making the woman smile wickedly.

“I’ve had quite enough of this,” she sighs, “Men, seize her.” Armored men close in on you from all sides. You begin shooting, killing three of them, but it isn’t enough. Frustration kicks in as you run out of bullets. Your time was up and there was nothing you could do about it.

You fight off your attackers as best as you can, but you tumble to the ground when one of them tazes you, electricity shooting through your body. Hands hoist you up from the ground by your upper arms. “Play along,” Arthur’s voice whispers. You struggle against his grip.

You didn’t have to act like you wanted to escape. The man you had trusted, the man you thought you loved, the same man who betrayed you and killed Mick, was telling you to play along with his games. How could you trust him?

“Bring her here,” the woman says, pointing to the ground in front of her.

“Yes, Dr. Hess,” Arthur says, following her order like an obedient dog. He brings you to the spot and pushes down on your shoulders, forcing you to your knees. Arthur pulls his gun from his holster and holds it to your head, waiting for her permission to kill you.

“Not just yet, Mr. Ketch,” Hess replies, “Were waiting on two more guests.” You look up at her in disgust. The lights from the Christmas tree behind her create a halo effect around her, making her what you imagined to be the spitting image of the angel of death. “Give me all the dirty looks you like,” Hess encourages, “It won’t change the fact that you’re on your knees with a gun to your head.” The snow beneath your knees melts and soaks into your jeans, making you shiver. Hess seems to take this as a sign of fear, though it’s anything but.

“Why don’t you just kill me?” you hiss.

“Me, kill you? Heavens no,” Hess says, “I don’t want to kill you, I want your son to do it for me. See, you would be a great asset to our team, but you chose to cross us. Your son, on the other hand, as I’m sure you would agree, is an innocent. I’ll give him a choice. He can either kill you and join us, or he can die right along with you. Either way, we get back what you stole from us. Ah, there’s the little brat now. Ms. Bevell, put the woman on her knees right next to that one and bring the boy here.”

Jody grunts as she drops to her knees beside you. Her lip is split and her cheekbone is turning black. Y/S/N shakes as Toni leads him up to Hess. “It’s alright,” Toni tells him, “This is Dr. Hess, there’s no need to be afraid.” She leaves him there before moving out of sight.

“That’s right,” Hess agrees, “You look like a strong and capable boy, so I’m going to make you a deal.”

“My mom says I shouldn’t make deals with demons,” Y/S/N says.

“I’m no demon,” Hess assures.

“Are you sure about that?” Y/S/N asks, making Hess frown. He was your son through and through.

“Listen here, you little brat,” Hess hisses, grabbing Y/S/N by the arm and turning him around. You scream, trying to push yourself from the ground and launch yourself toward the woman, but Arthur holds you back. He presses the gun harder to your head, reminding you who’s in charge. Hess shoves a gun into Y/S/N’s hands and forces him to point it at you. “Now, you can either shoot your Dear Mummy and save your sorry hide, or Mr. Ketch can shoot her for you before I tear you to shreds, what will it be?” Hess asks. Y/S/N doesn’t answer, his hands shaking. “Well?” Hess presses.

“Do it, Y/S/N, save yourself,” you encourage.

“I can’t,” he sobs.

“It’s alright,” you assure him, “I love you, and everything is going to be alright, I just need you to do what she says.” You close your eyes, waiting for the shot.

“I won’t,” Y/S/N shouts, stubborn as ever. You open your eyes just in time to see Y/S/N throw the gun to the ground.

“You insolent little… Arthur, pull the trigger,” Hess growls.

“With pleasure,” Arthur says. Suddenly, all of the lights go out. Arthur’s hand presses to your back, pushing you face first into the snow before gunshots go off. In the flashes, you can see Y/S/N lying on the ground. You crawl to him, praying to God that he was alive.

You sigh in relief when you reach him. Y/S/N has his hands covering his head, trying to protect himself. You pull him to you, shielding him from any bullets that might come your way. The gun that Hess had given Y/S/N is close by. Reaching out, you grab it, checking the number of bullets. One, you only had one shot.

“Arthur is on our side,” Y/S/N tells you, shouting over the gunfire, “I knew he wasn’t bad.”

“How do you know?” you ask him.

“Toni told us,” Y/S/N answers, “She’s on our side too.”

Footsteps come closer and you point the gun toward the noise. “It’s me,” Jody says, dropping to the ground beside you, “But we aren’t safe here. We need to get out of the line of fire.” You follow Jody through the semi darkness, trying to find a place to hide.

“Is everyone alright?” Jody asks once you round a corner.

“Yeah,” you answer. 

“I mean it, Mom, Arthur and Toni are on our side,” Y/S/N repeats.

“He’s right,” Jody says, “This whole thing was a set up to take out Hess and anyone else who was with her. Toni found us in the alleyway and told us to play along. She’s the one who turned out the lights so that she and Arthur had the element of surprise.”

“She was threatening to kill me a few days ago, so why change her mind?” you ask.

“I don’t know,” Jody admits, “But what I do know is that Arthur never meant to hurt you.”

“That lying snake?” you growl.

“He lied, yes,” Jody confirms, “But he didn’t want to. Toni told us everything, granted it was the abridged version, but still. Arthur’s been trapped his entire life, forced to follow orders and kill anyone Hess wanted. If he didn’t, he’d be dead himself. That’s the only reason he killed Mick. From what Toni said, killing Mick tore Arthur apart. After that, he was ordered to kill you and bring back Y/S/N’s amulet, but when he met you, he couldn’t do it. You and Y/S/N are the only ones he’s ever broken the code for. He’s risking his life for you right now, not because he was ordered to, but because he’s in love with you.”

“And you believed her?” you ask, wishing that you could believe it too, but reluctant to do so. Despite everything he’d done, you still had feelings for Arthur and you wanted to believe that he had actually turned against the people who had sent him to kill you.

“I did,” Jody says, “And I still do. She did everything exactly the way she told us she would.”

“She even told me that Hess would try to make me shoot you and to play along for as long as I could so that she could turn off the lights,” Y/S/N tells you, “And to drop to the ground once the lights went out.”

“I have to go back,” you say, your heart aching at the thought of leaving Arthur to die, “I can’t leave him.” Jody nods in agreement, staying with Y/S/N as you run back to the street where the gunfire was still ringing out. It slowly dies down and comes to an end. As you round the corner and skid to a stop, you find that the lights have come back on. Everyone is dead, save for Arthur, Toni, and Hess.

“- won’t let you hurt her anymore,” Arthur says. He has a gun pointed at Hess, his other hand pressed against his abdomen. Hess stands facing Arthur and Toni, her gun pointing toward one then the other.

“Arthur, what have you done?” Hess asks, “We were you’re family. I was practically your mother.”

“I might have grown up with you, but Y/N and Y/S/N have been more like family to me in the last few days than you or the Men of Letters have ever been in my entire life,” Arthur responds.

Hess aims the gun at Arthur and you can tell she’s ready to pull the trigger. Before she can, you raise your gun and take your only shot. Hess screams as the bullet hits her in the shoulder. She drops her gun, cursing you.

“Arthur, please, if you kill me -” Hess begins, somewhere between threatening and begging.

“Save it,” Arthur shouts, “I’d rather die saving them than live knowing they’re in danger because of you.”

“Arthur, think about what you’re doing,” Hess warns.

“I’m doing exactly as you ordered, ma'am,” Arthur replies, “Pulling the trigger.” The gunshot rings out and blood splatters across the white snow before Hess crumples to the ground.

Arthur lets the gun fall from his fingertips before falling to the ground as well. “Arthur!” you scream, racing to him. You slide through the snow as you drop to your knees beside the dying man.

“He’s been shot,” Toni tells you, “I can’t save him.” Blood pours from the wound in his abdomen and you press your hand to the spot, trying to stop the flow. The sticky, red liquid seeps through your glove. You pray to God, to Castiel, to anyone who might hear you, but no one comes to help.

“You came back,” Arthur whispers, a tired smile on his lips.

“Yeah,” you answer, your voice shaky, “I couldn’t leave you after I learned the whole story.” You scoop him up into your lap, pulling him out of the snow and trying to keep him as comfortable as possible.

“They aren’t going to come after you anymore, you and Y/S/N are safe,” Arthur says, “I’m sorry about how things went. I didn’t want to hurt you and I’m sorry that I did.”

“I know,” you tell him, carding your fingers through his hair, “And I forgive you. You don’t have to say anything; I just need you to stay with me, ok?”

“I’m not sure I can,” Arthur whispers, his eyes glassy.

“It’s Christmas, remember?” you encourage, your throat tightening as you fight to hold back tears, “You can’t leave us on Christmas. Everything is going to be ok.”

“Arthur!” Y/S/N shouts as he comes running toward you.

“I’m sorry,” Jody says, “He got away from me.”

“Mom, is he going to be ok?” Y/S/N asks, on the verge of tears.

Arthur’s eyes flutter shut. “Arthur, stay with me,” you demand, shaking him. He struggles to keep his eyes open. “Y/S/N, the book that you and Arthur made me, you said there were healing spells, right? Do you think that one of them would help?”

“Maybe,” he answers.

“The books in my bag, in the car,” you tell him, “I need you to go get it. Hurry, run!” He takes off running, Toni right behind him. “Jody, I don’t know what to do,” you confess, finally letting the tears stream down your cheeks.

“Keep pressure on the wound,” Jody says, “Like you’re doing now. We’ll find the spell and everything will be alright.”

“Y/N, if I die -“ Arthur begins.

“Don’t speak,” you interrupt, “Just stay with me.”

“If I die,” he continues, “I want you to know that I love you.”

“Arthur, don’t,” you plead, knowing he was giving up.

“I know I messed things up, but -” he begins.

“I love you too,” you say, cutting him off. He tries to smile, but winces instead. “Just hold on,” you beg. He’s slipping away and you know he doesn’t have much longer.

Y/S/N drops to his knees in front of you, panting from running so fast, the book that he and Arthur had made you in his hand. “Here’s the first one,” he says, holding the book so that you can read it. You say the words out loud, but nothing happens. “Try this one,” Y/S/N says, turning the page. You say the words, and still nothing changes. Panic starts to set in with every passing spell. All you can do is pull Arthur closer, clinging to him as he slips away.

“Show me the next one,” you tell Y/S/N.

“Mom, there aren’t anymore,” he says, frantically searching through the book.

“There has to be,” you sob, “This can’t be it.”

“Y/N,” Jody says softly, placing her hand on your shoulder, “There’s nothing else we can do.”

“No!” you shout. You weren’t going to give up. Leaning down, you rest your forehead against Arthur’s and close your eyes. You repeat the words of the last spell over and over, becoming more and more frantic each time you repeat the spell.

Suddenly the wind picks up around you. Opening your eyes, you see snow swirling around you and Arthur, blocking out the surroundings. The light from the lamps overhead flicker and go out, making everything dark. The only light you can see is a soft glow beneath your hand. The light seems to illuminate Arthur’s skin, the cuts and bruises slowly healing themselves.

The light beneath your hand goes out and the wind dies down, the snow falling back to the ground. “Arthur?” you ask. He doesn’t speak, doesn’t move. “Please,” you whisper. Pulling your glove from your hand, you drop it the ground and rub the blood onto your jeans. “Arthur, please,” you whisper over and over again. You cup his cheek, thumb brushing the skin lightly.

“Y/N,” your name falls from his lips in a sigh.

“Arthur?” you ask, “Arthur, thank God!” You wrap your arms around him and pull him close.

“It wasn’t God who saved me,” Arthur says, “It was you and Y/S/N. Thank you for the best Christmas present I’ve ever gotten.” You laugh at the stupid comment, relieved that he was going to be alright.

“Well, Merry Christmas,” you laugh through your tears. Arthur pushes you away from him slightly, hands framing your face. He uses his thumbs to wipe away your tears before bringing your gaze to his.

“I love you, Y/N,” Arthur says, “And I really am sorry for all of the pain I’ve caused you.”

“I love you too,” you say, threading your fingers through his hair. Arthur lets you make the first move and you willingly make it. Leaning in, you close the distance between the two of you, pressing your lips to his. He pulls you closer, deepening the kiss as the snow falls down around you.

***

~ One Year Later ~

“Arthur, could you hand me the beaded snowflake?” you ask, pointing toward the ornament. Arthur picks it up and brings it to you before moving to stand behind you and wrapping his arms around your waist. “Thank you,” you say cheerfully as he places a kiss to your cheek. “You do look good in flannel, you know,” you tease him, tugging at the sleeve of his shirt. Arthur sighs in response. He hadn’t been a fan of the shirts at first, but you’d eventually talked him into wearing plaid.

“I thought you’d finished decorating days ago,” Arthur says, “It’s Christmas, it’s time for you to rest, Love.”

“I know,” you sigh, “I just want everything to be perfect. This is Y/S/N’s real first Christmas without his curse. Last year doesn’t count.” On top of that, you had been living with Jody for the past year and you wanted to do everything you could to help give her the Christmas that she wanted.

“Fair enough,” Arthur says, “But I do believe you’ve checked all of the decorations twice, if not more than that, and they’re all in order. Jody, Claire, and Donna are baking cookies and I’m sure they could use a couple of taste testers.”

“Alright, you win,” you sigh, turning in his arms, “How could I say no to Christmas cookies?” You drape your arms over his shoulders and lean in, pressing your lips to his. Arthur pulls you closer, deepening the kiss. You only pull away when you hear someone clearing their throat.

“The mistletoe is in the other room,” Claire teases as she walks through the room with a platter of cookies. Her teasing makes you both laugh.

“I love you,” you whisper.

“I love you too,” he whispers back, resting his forehead against yours. A knock on the door makes you pull away. “Were we expecting any guests today?” Arthur asks.

“No,” you answer. Grabbing your gun from the closet, you head to the front door and open it slowly. “Toni?” you ask, recognizing her instantly, “What are you doing here?” You quickly tuck your gun into the waistband at the back of your pants.

“If you’d be kind enough to invite me in, I’d be glad to explain,” Toni answers.

“Of course, sorry, come in,” you invite, opening the door wider and moving to the side.

“Arthur,” Toni greets.

“Toni,” he replies with a nod.

“Toni!” Y/S/N exclaims, running into the room. He runs up to her and hugs her tight.

“Hello,” she laughs, “My you’ve grown since the last time I saw you. Is the amulet still doing its job?”

“Perfectly,” Y/S/N answers.

“So, what are you doing here?” Arthur asks her.

“I came to give you an update on the Men of Letters,” she answers, “And to give you a little Christmas present.” You lead her to the living room and encourage her to take a seat. Arthur sits across from her and you take a seat beside him, intertwining your fingers with his. Y/S/N sits in an armchair to your right.

“After I returned to England, I told the Old Men about Hess’ failure,” Toni explains, “I led them to believe that everyone in the town that night had died, save for me and that in a crazed state, you Y/N, had destroyed the amulet right before I killed you.”

“They bought it?” you question.

“Hook, line, and sinker,” Toni confirms, “They instated me as the head of the Men of Letters here in America and I’ve been working ever since to keep the three of you, and this place off of our radar.”

“Thank you for that,” Arthur says.

“You’re very welcome,” Toni says, “But that’s not the only thing I’ve been doing. A few months ago, we got word of child in New Mexico that had been cursed with a similar affliction to Y/S/N’s. We did some investigating and while we couldn’t track down the witch that had cursed the little girl, we do believe we’ve found a potential cure.”

“A cure?” you ask, “What is it?”

“We came into contact with another witch, named Rowena, and she was able to give us a reversal spell of sorts,” Toni answers, “The spell is by no means perfect, and it doesn’t reverse every curse, but we tried it on the little girl and the curse was removed. I was hoping that perhaps you would allow me to perform the spell on Y/S/N.”

“You’re sure it won’t hurt him?” Arthur asks.

“The spell is meant to heal, not harm,” Toni answers.

“Mom, can I?” Y/S/N asks.

“I guess we can try it,” you say, “If Toni thinks it might work.”

“Good,” Toni says, “I have everything we need right here.” She reaches into her purse and pulls out a bowl along with the ingredients she’d need for the spell. You watch as she pulls the spell together, the final ingredient being a drop of Y/S/N’s blood. He winces as Toni pricks his finger with a pin and lets the drop of blood fall into the bowl. She recites a few words and the contents of the bowl catch fire.

“Y/S/N, how do you feel?” you ask once the fire’s gone out.

“The same,” he answers.

“It’s not over yet,” Toni says, “Just wait a moment.” She turns toward Y/S/N and leans forward, as if she’s waiting for something to happen. Y/S/N sits up straight, his hands grasping the arms of his chair. You squeeze Arthur’s hand tight as Y/S/N’s eyes glow bright red before fading back to their normal brown. “Now it’s over,” Toni says, “And it worked. Y/S/N, you can take the amulet off now.”

“Y/S/N?” you ask, letting go of Arthur’s hand and moving to your son. You cup his face between your hands and force him to look at you. “Are you alright?” you ask.

“I feel … free,” Y/S/N says, a smile spreading across his lips, “I don’t feel like a beacon anymore!”

“That’s - Y/S/N, that’s great!” you exclaim, pulling him in for a hug, “Toni, thank you so much. What can I ever do to repay you?”

“Live as normal a life as you can,” she answers, “And stay away from the monsters as much as possible; but whatever you do, please try your best to stay off of our radar. It wouldn’t go well for me if the Old Men were to discover that I had lied about killing you.”

“Thank you,” you repeat.

“You’re very welcome,” she tells you, “But my job here is done, I really should be going.” She gathers her things and places them back into her bag before standing.

“Toni, thank you, for everything,” Arthur says, standing and reaching his hand across the table.

“It’s been a pleasure,” Toni says, shaking his hand, “But with any luck, we’ll never have to see each other again.”

Arthur walks Toni to the door, but you chase after them, wanting to tell her goodbye before she leaves. “There’s a place for you here if you ever want or need one,” you tell her, “And if there’s anything I can ever do for you, don’t hesitate to call.”

“Thank you,” Toni says, “Merry Christmas.” You take her by surprise when you hug her, but she eventually hugs you back.

“Merry Christmas to you too,” you reply. You watch as she makes her way through the snow, back to her car.

“Wait!” Y/S/N shouts, racing past you, “The amulet!” Toni spins on the spot, turning back to face your son. He pulls the necklace from his neck and holds it out to Toni. “You should have it,” Y/S/N says.

Toni kneels down in the snow so that she’s eye level with Y/S/N. “Thank you,” Toni says, “But I want you to keep it.” She takes the amulet and places it back into Y/S/N’s hands, closing them around the trinket.

“Why?” Y/S/N asks, “I don’t need it anymore.”

“Maybe not,” Toni says, “But I told my organization that it was destroyed. It would be suspicious if it reappeared again. Besides, you never know when you or someone you know might need it. If I took it with me, it would wind up locked in a room and never put to good use. If you keep it, I know that you’ll share it with someone who really needs it. That’s why it belongs here with you.”

“You’re sure?” Y/S/N asks.

“Positive,” Toni answers, “Merry Christmas, Darling.”

“Merry Christmas,” Y/S/N answers, throwing his arms around Toni. She hugs him back before saying her goodbyes.

When Toni’s car disappears from sight, you usher everyone inside and out of the cold. Y/S/N looks down at the amulet in his hands as if he’s unsure what to do with it. “Mom, would it be ok if I hung the amulet on the tree?” Y/S/N asks, looking from the amulet to you.

“I think that’s a great idea,” you answer. Taking Arthur’s hand, you follow Y/S/N back to the living room. You stop in the doorway, Arthur by your side. He drapes his arm over your shoulder and you lean into him as you watch Y/S/N walk up to the tree and pick out the perfect place to hang the amulet.

“Merry Christmas,” Arthur whispers before placing a kiss to the top of your head.

“Merry Christmas,” you whisper back, looking up at him and placing a hand on his cheek. Arthur smiles as he pulls you in closer, leaning down to capture your lips with his own.


End file.
